Go on
by Marilena
Summary: A young elleth from Gondolin, during its fall, ends up in Earth. After many years of underworld life, she meets Haldir, who was brought there too. How will their relationship evolve and what does Glorfindel have to do? Het only. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the work of Tolkien.

This is my first Lord of the Rings fic. As you will notice it doesn't take place entirely in Middle-Earth. Hopefully with your support it will be a long one, but please be patient with me. I don't know how soon I will be able to update. But if you like it please review to let me know about how this story seems to you.

The pairing is Glorfindel/OC and Haldir/OC (same OC) but that happens as the story unfolds, so you'll have to wait… ;D Thank you for taking the time to read and review this story… You will find that it is quite different…!

Story: Go on

Writer: marilynGR

Genre: action/adventure, romance

Rating: T or M later

Summary: A young elleth from Gondolin, during its fall ends up in Earth. After many years of underworld life, she meets Haldir, who was brought there too. How will their relationship evolve and what does Glorfindel have to do? Het only.

Go on

Chapter 1

London, Earth

Year 1876

The cold tile floor of the alley was sending slow, tormenting shivers to her back as she lay there, curled up in a tight ball. The world around her was a fuss of color and sound, all mingled together in a surreal image. Whether she was dying or already dead she wasn't able to tell, nor did she care. She felt something blurry inside her, a tide that was moving mercilessly towards her every nerve. Pain and guilt. And pain again. She clutched her sides fiercely and prayed to the Valar not to ever let her wake up again.

If anyone had passed from the silent, moist backstreet at that moment he would have seen a broken feminine form sprawled on the dirty floor, blind in desperation. He would have probably asked her if she was alright. He might even have left her there, minding his own business. Or he could have hurt her. But so fate brought it that none passed and Míriela of Gondolin was left alone, receiving no more hurt in her pain as well as no help either.

Minutes passed and then they became hours. The first morning rays of the sun fell shyly upon her motionless body. During the night she had had many thoughts and even more outbursts of sorrow. She had even been close to the point of no return, that's how intense her grief was. Everything she knew, everything –and everyone- she cherished, were gone. Crumbled into dust by the iron grip of evil.

But she was alive. She couldn't remember-she didn't want to remember- what had happened. It was impossible, yet she was alive, whether she deserved it more than the others or not. She definitely didn't deserve it more than them, _him_… She winced in pain as his beautiful face popped up in her memory, clouded by agony and shadow. She wouldn't die just yet, not from sorrow; it would make his sacrifice pointless.

She found it difficult to open her eyes. They were swollen and the eyelids were stuck together in dried tears that she hadn't registered that were shed. Rising faintly her hand she rubbed them and took a careful look around. She was in an unknown place. It was definitely far away from her home- her ex home, she reminded herself. The buildings were different from those of her birthplace and on the floor there was no…grass. It all seemed so different. Unfamiliar textures and shapes, heavy smells and the sun being so dull…

Realizing she would rise suspicions if she continued to lie on the floor, she got up on her feet again and with a swift move caught the brick wall so as not to fall dead flat again because of the numbness of her feet. _'I should be dead now anyway… The Balrog-' _

No, no more could she think of that. Too many memories. Glorfindel. _His_ hair shining golden before he fell from the edge of the mountain, the roar she had heard coming from behind, the shiver, the heat… It was all like a dream and she still couldn't understand what had happened.

'_Perhaps the Valar sent me here… This is clearly a different world; I recognize none of this… What if there are no elves here?'_

True enough, she heard distant footsteps that could only belong to men and careless ones too. A group of males in strange garments, chatting vividly, walked in front of her and disappeared in the next turn, the echo of their voices lingering in the place even moments after they were gone. What she saw them wear cleared any doubts she might have had. The straight, somewhat large trousers, the weird cloth with the angles they wore over their shirts and the tall hats were something she was facing for the first time in her two hundred and twelve years of life.

She also hadn't missed the looks they sent her way. Some of them were clearly those of male admiration, but an instant before she had seen curiosity and something she couldn't quite place flash into their eyes. She touched her hair and her fingers met a mass of uncombed, dishevelled hair. _'I must look as if a wild, black bush grew on my head. No wonder they were staring…' _

She walked over the alley and came to a halt as she saw the main street and the square. People, many people and all of them humans were moving swiftly around, some of them entering doors, other exiting and many more taking strolls around the fountain.

It was that little fountain that made her stop. She once – a day ago, how ironic- had known an ellon that was forever tied with the fountains. He was one of her two best friends, only that the other was…more. Now, they were both gone. Another memory surfaced in her mind: Etchelion, her dark haired friend staring at her through lifeless eyes, deep inside the water of his fountain.

The Lord of Fountains and the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower. They were the merriest and most mischievous elves she knew. But that was… before.

Pushing the memories in the back of her mind and locking them there for the time being, she hid in the corner of the main street with another alley and listened to the conversations that took place around her.

"Wonderful weather today, Lady Jonas, don't you agree?"

"Most definitely so, Lord Smithson! London's days usually don't require sun protection, but today... "

But they went on as they continued their talking out of her hearing range. Míriela assumed that the sun protection was the umbrella the young woman was holding; only that she couldn't understand its use. The sun was not in the least bright comparing to Gondolin's and it certainly wasn't raining. _'Weird customs, they have in this place…'_

Another problem was their dress code. Of course, men were wearing some sort of leggings and women dresses, but it didn't bode too well. Because the dresses were a lot tighter than hers, revealing much more to the male eye and the neckline was deeper. And while she wasn't one of those ladies in her world who always wanted to look aristocratic and unspotted, she treasured her dignity and wished only the males of her choosing to look upon her like that.

In the state she was in now, however, even walking in the open amongst the strolling couples would end ill for her. So, for the rest of the day she walked the backstreets of this place called 'London', if she was right.

When she had seen enough of the city to conclude that the dark tones of the buildings and the floors were representative of the whole place, she decided that, the next day, she should do something about her looks and then try to find a way home perhaps, or, since that was highly improbable, a place to stay and a job to earn her meal. She also had to hide her pointy ears, for they would surely give away her identity. For the moment, she made sure her hair fell on the sides of her face, not revealing the –shocking for those people, she believed- truth.

During her exploration she had found a small tunnel that could serve her sufficiently for the night. She sat against the wall, hugged her knees and drifted to an uncomfortable sleep, full of dreams of her golden-haired love and the fiery breath that separated them.

------------------------- -

It was already four days since she had set foot on this foreign world. Still she had no place to go and not a single coin to buy any food. Míriela's pride was forbidding her to take anything from the market that didn't belong to her, so hunger was now an ever present turmoil in the center of her stomach.

The second morning she had waken up in London, she went to the first fount she saw and cleared the mass of her dark hair, the characteristic of her Noldor heritage. They were not perfect –she had no soap- but they were more presentable, after she uncombed the wet flocks with her hands. Her dress was torn and dirty, but for that there was nothing she could do.

Then, she had went around asking – thank the Valar, she had taken lessons in Westron- for a place to stay, but most inns were asking for money she didn't have and had no job for her. Determined not to give up, she had went to more inns and other places, but to no avail.

The fourth night she could hardly walk. The aloofness and coldness of these people had her stunned and she was starting to fear that she would soon be in a very difficult position if she didn't eat.

Falling to her knees, she tried to compose her remaining strength. In the dim light of the lamp post, she eyed her destination. The last inn in that part of the city. Would she be able to find a job and a piece of bread there? Rising once more, she slowly reached the wooden door of the inn. Pushing it wide open, she headed for the innkeeper, assuming he was the one behind the dirty bar.

He was a tall, skinny man with greasy hair and goatee. She didn't like the assessing look he gave her.

"May I help you, pretty lady?"

"I'm looking for a place to stay and eat… I have no money-"

"No money, huh?"

"-but I will work." She finished.

"I'm sorry; we have no jobs to be done." His tone was indifferent, as he continued to polish the glasses.

She couldn't stand another night without nourishment and she wouldn't die because of the stupidity of men.

"Excuse me sir, but I am in dire need of nourishment. I'm starving. Perhaps, I can help at the stables, there must surely be someth-"

"Didn't you hear me girl? Or is your pretty head empty?"

She would take no such offences from a man of his rank. As she was preparing to answer, another man, quite more plump but as detestable bent over the bar and whispered in the innkeeper's ear. With her keen elven hearing she caught the worlds 'too pretty' and 'some use'. Then the second man winked and waited for the tall man to speak.

Grinning half-crookedly he asked her:

"How desperate are you?" And he raised his hand to touch her cheek, but Míriela moved before he could see her and pushed his hand downwards.

'_Truly he's not implying… He can't be- I'm starving but I'd rather die than do that. Oh, how I wish Glorfindel was here. This disgusting human would be dead now…'_

Furious, she told him that there was no way. "When the sun will rise from the North, there might be a chance." Her words were potent, besides her weakness.

"Then, there's no food for you missy." He had the air of a man that is sure of himself and of the fact that she would become his prostitute.

She looked around the inn at the rest of the men and immediately wished she hadn't. She felt trapped. They were all staring at a peace of meat they wanted to consume as soon as possible.

A wave of nausea reminded her that she had to eat, or none of this would matter. Suddenly deciding she had to take action, she spotted a group of men with better clothing than the rest and marched towards them, quickly. Her noble air had disappeared, as the instinct of survival kicked in. Grabbing the richest looking by the neck firmly, she hissed loudly enough for all the startled men to listen.

"I need a job other than humiliation. I won't starve because of a bunch of deprived, sick SCUM. Either I get a decent one NOW, or this night will make Morgoth's dark days look like he was picking flowers in the woods."

Desperate times call for desperate measures and she didn't care if her mother would have fainted seeing her like that, towering over a man and hissing with her hand on his throat, surrounded by at least thirty more men. She was also sure that they had no idea who Morgoth was but they had gotten the point.

Fuming as she was, she noticed the glimmer of interest in the man she was holding threateningly. "I hope you have a better proposition" she told him.

"Yes, Lady, I think I do. Can we talk about this outside, if you don't mind?"

She nodded but and released him, her grey eyes narrowed as if telling him not to try anything. She wasn't sure where she had found the strength for what she did, but perhaps it would save her life.

The silence in the room was total as they made their way outside through the back door of the inn.

A cold breeze of air reddened her cheeks as she turned to face the old man. They were alone in the dirty street.

Leaning against the wall of the inn, he spoke in hushed tones. "Do you have fighting skills to match your vigor?"

"Yes, I was taught the art of the daggers in an early age." Using the same tone but a little impatiently, she answered him.

"Then, it will do. Listen, young lady, the job I'm offering is difficult but it can secure you some money. I think you would make a fine bounty hunter."

"A what?"

"Bounty hunter. You will be to hunt down and capture or kill those who have defied the law and committed crimes. Mind you, the job is illegal and manly but I think you can handle yourself. Make sure you keep in mind that the whole business is more complicated and you really don't want to get involved. I'm only the messenger, so don't mess up with the boss. Will you take the job?"

So, she would have to fight and kill in the middle of the night. Not exactly a fate she was expecting for herself. But she really had not much choice and something told her that there was much more in the underworld of this place that she would meet than you could guess by one look.

"I will become this bounty hunter, as you put it, if I have a haven and some money. That's all I ask."

"And a great hunter you'll make too." He said obviously satisfied. "What you ask is secured. Now, go to this address and ask for Sir Ramón. Tell him Bernard sent you, to be the new bounty hunter. He will tell you where your haven is and later tonight a boy will bring you food. The same boy will be bringing you the messages with your assignments. Good lack, lass."

"Thank you."

So, she turned her back on him and left. Had she made the right choice? She would risk her life, she would deceive and kill. Even if they deserved it. She had never killed before. But she had to survive.

Later that night she found the address, met 'Sir Ramón', a serpent like old man, and finally went to her haven. It was no more than a hole in a 'basement' as they called it, but it was hers. Then she hungrily consumed all the food that was delivered to her. That was a true bliss, saving her from the torment of hunger. She slept fast and deeply –her eyes always open, as she was an elf- and waited for the new day to come.

That's how began Míriela's life as a deadly shadow of the night.

------------------------ -

Vienna, Earth

Year 1912

Míriela stood in front of the cracked mirror and stared at her reflection. All those years in Earth had no affect whatsoever on her beauty. She was an elf, as the silver scarf she had to wear reminded her. Her long, black hair were the same, only a little shorter to be more practical and the delicate features of her face remained untouched by time, unlike the human beauties she had watched grow old and die. She would always remain the same.

Except for a few scars. But that was the result of her job. Earth was evolving, every day brought something new and within the first years she had learnt to adapt. The nature of her life was such that she had developed a shell to protect herself. She was cold and aloof, even ruthless at her job. These grey eyes in the mirror had more steel than those of Míriela of Gondolin, they weren't the same _he_ had loved and it pained her.

She was no longer only a bounty hunter. She had become involved in this world's doings more than the majority of its native inhabitants. How much she faced each day that if they suspected they would be terrorized! There were so many secret societies and organizations, each of them with its own policies and ambitions. So many politics under the table. And blood… Yes, it always had blood. And she was the deadliest weapon of all. During the day, she her identity was that of a simple seamstress with an obsession on wearing scarves, nothing more or less. They would never suspect who she was during the night.

The 'Shadow'. A legend with no face, rumoured to be a dangerous temptress. That was her. She sighed. Glorfindel... Everything was so different in this world… But tonight she had a job to do. Nightmares can't feed you.

The black, velvet dress she was wearing was showing clearly the curves of her slim silhouette. Her hair was pulled up in the manner that fashion required. Her lips were dark crimson. In short, she was exactly who she should be tonight. A dark, chic lady.

Right.

She was expecting her collaborator. One of them. She had many in each society and her true allegiance was doubted by many. Saying she was a double agent would be an understatement. She was always involved, everywhere.

It was a dangerous game she was playing and she knew. But she was proficient enough and danger was her life in the years that passed.

The society she hated the most, though, was the Lynx. They had the dirtiest methods but unfortunately didn't lack the intelligence to keep a low profile.

A knock on her door signified the arrival of her 'escort'. She would go to a famous cabaret, seduce a lawyer who had dealings with a Lynx link in Vienna, take him to a back room and kill him. He was responsible for the abuse of many girls she knew in that specific cabaret. She would tempt him, she would kill him and she would like it.

Stopping dead in her tracks, she wondered:

'_What have I become?' _

But she knew she had no other choice, it was part of her life and she couldn't stop having dealings with the underworld and lower her defence or she would be dead the next day.

Míriela opened the door to see her secretive collaborator and when she left her room, she was the 'Shadow' again.

--------------------- -

Los Angeles, Earth

Year 2013

"Hey Mir, can ya throw me the remote control?" Chris shouted from the living room to the kitchen, where she was preparing dinner for her and her two roommates.

"Why the hell do you leave it in the kitchen?"

"Oh, come on Mirie, I just went to steal some brownies from the fridge and I left it there, it's no big deal!"

Her head popped from the corner of a shelf. "And why pray, Chris, don't you take your lazy ass here and take it?" she said sweetly.

"Just take it and throw it. Yes, just like that. Good girl- OUCH! What the fuck, it landed on my head!"

"That's were she was aiming for, Christopher…"

"Jared, you're back! That was a swift job…"

She cleaned her hands and went to greet her friend. They were friends since an incident seven years ago, including her, them as ambassadors of the anarchists of L.A. and a Lynx ambush. It had long ago become personal with the Lynx.

She took off his coat and continued the preparation of dinner. There was no need for a scarf with these two, they knew and they had accepted it. Besides, it was obvious she was too fast and skilled in war to be a human female and these times, the people of Earth were more open-minded that a century ago. Mostly because of the constant change technology was bringing. She was introduced to technology from the beginnings of its existence, and so she was completely familiar with it. Her previous world still haunted her in her dreams but she had totally adapted to life in this place...

As soon as she had finished dinner, she knew something was wrong and it was coming from outside. As if she was pulled, she checked for the daggers in her hips and grabbed her gun. Leaving her two companions speechless, she opened the front door and got out in the winter's cold.

It was like a trance. But she trusted her instincts, they had saved her many times before, so she didn't resist.

-------------------- -

Half an hour later, freezing, she stopped in front of the park. Christopher and Jared were right behind her. She scanned the area and then she saw him. A lone figure lying near the pond. She came closer and gasped.

He was a silver-haired ellon.

------------------ -

Lothlórien, Middle Earth

Third age. Year 2855

"**Orc raid**!"

"How many?" Haldir had never seen his younger brother Rúmil so distressed.

"They are hundreds and Orophin with half the wardens is two hours from here. He can't come in time. We are only twenty three Haldir…"

"I know, but we can't leave. Gather the wardens and tell them to take posts on the trees in formation three."

"But Hal-"

"They are two many Rúmil, I know. Now do as I told you."

There were truly more than two hundred of them, more than Haldir had faced in a single attack for three hundred years. The battle was hard, even though he and his wardens were fighting with skill and agility. But when he rushed to Rúmil's aid, he got cornered. Before he realized it a sharp blade pierced him and he saw… blackness.

----------------------------- -

His last coherent thought was that he had lived his death.

What he most certainly didn't expect was to wake up in a cold place with a beautiful elleth in black garments, staring through wide eyes at him.

0000000000000000000

That was the first chapter! Love it? Hate it? Please let the poor writer know!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the LOTR universe. Only the OFs and the plot are mine.

Hello!! I'm back with a new chapter… This might take a while to complete but I don't want to rush it. I want the story to be complete in my standards and not just a hurried work to get more reviews… Although these are always welcome, you know that! ;D Speaking of reviews, please don't forget to leave me a comment. The story is at the beginning, so there is a lot of room for suggestions… It is outlined, yes, but I take into serious consideration your suggestions. Also, a good review –and by that I mean an objective and well-rounded one- is very helpful and it rrrrrrreally delights me! My big thanks to my wonderful reviewers and my apologies if there are some mistakes in my chapters! It is just that I am a Greek girl with no beta! ;-P

Chapter 2

Gondolin, Middle Earth

First Age. Year 460

"I think you should get down here NOW. Both of you!" Míriela, daughter of Lanthir the Counselor, shouted to the two ellyn. The sun was already high at the sky of the Hidden City and she was feeling the increasing warmth on her shin under the silken material of her pale blue dress.

But she was too preoccupied to notice. _'What am I going to do with these two?'_

She glanced at the two ellyn on each side of the waterfall. They had climbed way too high this time for her liking and wouldn't get down. The golden-haired elf made a show of jumping even closer to the dashing water.

"Are you going to say it or not?" He shouted back at her, playfully leaning back and forth towards the waterfall.

"Yes, dear Miri, you know well that we won't change our minds until you do!" Another voice came from the other side of the great waterfall. "Though you don't have to fear for me but for poor Glorfindel here!"

"Etchelion, I was expecting nothing better from you! But Glorfindel! What in the name of Eru are you doing? You'll get hurt…!" She could barely hear them through the loud noise but she just knew that they were smirking. And it made her furious! They were always the same. Always around her, teasing her and flashing brilliant smiles. And their pranks! Yes, great elf-lords they tell you afterwards… She knew better, since she had once or twice contributed in their pranks. She loved them dearly, couldn't do without them but sometimes like this she really wanted to throttle both of them. _'Perhaps I won't have to; they seem to be able to kill themselves just fine. Besides they have too many maidens swooning at their feet. I wouldn't survive THEIR wrath!'_

"Unless you say it, my Míriela, we'll just climb higher…" That was Glorfindel. THAT ELF! He was just stirring so many emotions inside her. _'But how couldn't he?'_ she thought smiling after looking at his tall and lithe body.

"You know I can't do so… Now, GET DOWN before I come up there!"

Two eyebrows lifted at that, one golden and one dark. "Is that a challenge?" Glorfindel said, quite seductively even in the fuss of the pouring water.

The elleth just rolled her eyes. Etchelion was chuckling and, in result, she gave him a dark look. "Entertaining yourself up there?"

He didn't even look apologetic as he said: "Aye, you two are just too funny when arguing…"

"This is simply RIDICULOUS! You are endangering your lives, doing stunts in the great waterfall and asking ME to say something you know perfectly well I WON'T!" Oh, dear, wasn't she angry.

"Well then…" said Glorfindel grinning at his friend across the water. And to Míriela's utter astonishment and horror they leaned back as if preparing for a big jump and… time stopped.

She knew they were slightly crazy and reckless. And they were ellyn. If the first didn't mean anything, then that did for sure. They would seriously take that jump and while she was confident in their abilities, they could make… a mistake.

Bleached, she gathered her courage and shouted with all her strength. Her voice must have been heard in the entire city. But she was too worried for their safety to care at the moment.

"**GLORFINDEL AND ETCHELION YOU ARE THE MOST HANDSOME ELLYN IN THE REALM AND I WON'T BE HAPPY UNTIL I HAVE _AT LEAST_ ONE OF YOU IN MY BED!"**

As it was expected, they both stopped the jump and faced her, massive grins on their faces. _'You'd think they were brothers…'_

Then the reality of what she had said kicked in.

'_OH.SWEET.ELBERETH.'_

Now they would never leave her alone! And everyone in the city must have heard, including her friends, family, even Lord Turgon himself.

Peachy.

'_When they get down they'll pay dearly for that…' _she thought, her face almost crimson.

"Glorfindel, mellon nin, do you think it is safe to descend yet?" Etchelion didn't sound so confident as he looked at the face of their female friend.

"Yes, she'll get over it. Besides, she's made a promise…" His eyes were sparkling as he started to move downwards.

Etchelion wasn't as sure but he too decided that staying on the cliff for the rest of his life wasn't the best of perspectives. They didn't take long. Soon they landed on the grass, with the lack of sound elves were known for.

The elleth took a step forward and looked them both in the eye, first the one then the other. She looked more aggressive than she thought as her eyebrows were knit together as one, while she gave them her worst glare.

"You know Etchelion, I think…" started Glorfindel.

"...that cliff was very nice and comfortable." finished the other for him.

"Exactly."

And they dashed off towards the rocky surface again, but she caught them both by the belts and pulled them back. Normally she wouldn't succeed anything but this time they didn't have enough time to get away. Eventually they all fell backwards on a pile near the lake of the waterfall. Míriela was lying flat on the ground face to face with a struggling Glorfindel, who couldn't free himself because on his back stood, face down, Etchelion. The problem however was that the hem of Míriela's sleeve had caught up in Etchelion's belt. So, she was basically… embracing them both tightly. She blushed even harder, if that is possible.

They struggled for a while but it was clearly in vain. Etchelion couldn't disentangle the fabric of the sleeve from the decorative little star of the belt because it was on his back and the elleth's other hand was trapped under Glorfindel.

"Can't you just pull it till the fabric is torn?" Said the dark-haired elf, a tone of mirth in his green eyes.

She tried. That much was certain. However, every time she pulled her hand, she managed to touch more of her friend than she wished. And to make everything perfect, Glorfindel was close enough to feel his breath on her cheek. And he was smiling slyly at her, his eyes warm and tender-

Uh oh.

Just as she was starting to get lost in his deep blue eyes and forget where she was, a little cough echoed in the clearing. All three elves looked up; Miriela tried to, anyway. What she saw made her wish she hadn't been born.

"Hi ada."

Lanthir, high Counselor of Lord Turgon stood in front of the trio, hands on his hips. His expression was unfathomable. Although, with a second look, the elleth thought she saw the corners of his lips twitching.

"Lord Glorfindel, Lord Etchelion, no matter how much my daughter…enjoys your company, would you please be kind enough as to roll from atop of her? At least in my presence…" The humor was clear in his voice but that didn't help in diminishing Míriela's embarrassment.

Soft murmurs reached his ears and he eyed the situation better. Then he saw how the sleeve of his daughter's dress was entangled with the belt of Lord Etchelion. Not really wanting to know what his only daughter's hand was doing on the Lord's belt, he decided to simply help them out of the situation. Once they were free, each of the Lords rolled on either side of her and she sighed in alleviation.

After they quickly rose to their feet the ellyn proceeded to apologize to the Counselor, but he knew they didn't mean it in the least. In fact, Lord Glorfindel, especially, looked like he was disappointed they were freed. Chuckling slightly, he waved their apologies off and turned to his dear daughter, who was still sitting on the grass.

"I'll see you at dinner, I suppose, my dear. Take care!"

He started to leave but not before adding a last comment.

"Oh, and Lord Turgon and Lady Idril wanted me to thank you for the best laugh they had had in years. Try to choose more…secluded places for your future confessions, my love…" He winked at his dumbfound child and took off with long strides.

'_Youth'_ he thought, smiling.

The three friends were left alone again. For a moment there was absolute silence and stillness. Then they all run, the males heading for the trees, the female after them, threatening and cursing under her breath.

Suddenly, she could no longer see them. 'I don't believe I lost th- Agghh, GET ME DOWN!'

Splash!

They had thrown her in the lake! The nerve of those two! As they were laughing, Etchelion practically doubled in two by mirth, she reached and swiftly pulled their feet. The two elves lost their balance and SPLASH! They fell –elegantly- in the water. Etchelion hit the surface first, followed closely by Glorfindel. One look on their wet faces was enough.

She dashed away in full speed, laughing in the process. Her laugh, though, didn't last long as they easily caught up with her and soon started a great battle of splashing, kicking, screaming and such.

How undignified!

'_Who cares?'_ she thought, letting herself enjoy the feel of Glorfindel's chest and arms, wrapped around her from behind. His wet hair, sparkling in the sunlight, hung freely on his shoulders and back. The soaked tunic clung on his skin and the elleth couldn't help but feel… something inside her. The feeling was flustering. Then she noticed that Etchelion had left the water and was leaving the clearing as well, grinning softly.

She wasn't sure she could handle a meeting alone with Glorfindel, not like this. Not now. Something had changed, and it both thrilled and scared her. He was always one of her best friends, but lately she had noticed more of his breathtaking beauty and the fact had altered much of the way she regarded him. She realized she was still in his arms and suddenly felt very nervous. His breath was hot on the back of her neck. He gently tuned her around and cupped her face, ever so slightly. Her heart beat went crazy. He had the softest smile on his handsome features that her young female brain distinguished as the most striking of the other ellyn.

Her fear, if there was ever any, evaporated when she looked into the elf's eyes. They were gentle and caring. They spoke of love and passion. And there, then, she knew that his gaze held only the truth. That was the way he sincerely felt for her and a new way opened before them. It was beautiful. She didn't know where it would take them, nor did he. But she felt safe with him.

The lightest feather kiss was placed on her lips. With care, he pulled her towards the shore. She tried to hold him tightly and ask for more.

Glorfindel read it in her expression and paused. Wrapping her body against his tightly again, he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"All in due time, my love."

She gave him a little pout and he chuckled, the sound like music in her ears.

"You're not ready yet, lirimaer… I'll wait for you; we'll take one step at a time." He pulled a wet flock away from her face, tucking it behind the ear, tenderly caressing the pointy tip. He rested his forehead on hers.

"Do you trust me?"

"Always. When you're serious like this, of course…" She added quickly, not being able to suppress her grin.

Glorfindel feigned to be offended. "What are you talking about, my lady?" But he spoiled the effect by tickling her underwater.

He sighed.

"It might test my patience but I'll wait…" He shook his head dismissively. "Now, let's go or they'll wonder what happened to us."

"But we won't tell them, will we?" she asked him playfully as he got out of the water.

"That depends on what they think that happened… I don't think Etchelion will really help on the matter…" He grinned impishly.

That elf!

'_I love him…'_, she thought, looking at him.

Taking his outstretched hand, she was pulled out of the water.

"You know what, Glorfindel?" She asked him, as he embraced her waist gently.

"What, lirimaer?"

"From now on, this is my favorite lake for finding attractive Lords to be courted by!"

They laughed loudly at that and took off, too consumed in the bliss of their own world to care for anything else.

They walked slowly, admiring the beauty that was the Realm of Gondolin. It was truly unique, majestic as well as warm, combining the sparkle of white stone with the vivid colors of nature. There were many waterfalls and fountains –much to the delight of Etchelion- but what was most important was the ever present peace. There was nothing to worry about for the Gondolindrim, except for the little events of life that were mostly pleasant. Also, since no stranger was allowed to the city, people were trusting and friendly. Their society was an open one, mirth and laughter always echoing in the beautiful streets. Gondolin was a refugee untouched by evil and that was visible in the light hearts of its inhabitants.

On the outskirts of the main city they saw Etchelion. He was playing chess on the ground with Lady Dúlinn, a shy, dark blonde elleth who was uncommonly short but delicate. Míriela noticed with interest that on one of the elleth's braids there was an orange flower like those on the grass.

Typical Etchelion.

She liked the girl and if she thought her friend to be superficial she would have interfered but Míriela was certain that Etchelion's interest in the maiden was genuine.

They knew that their friend was too 'busy' with the lady and decided to leave them alone. Hopefully, their meetings would be soon including more than chess-playing. Etchelion lifted his Queen –considering that the game had only just started, he was being impatient as always- and dropped it as he noticed the couple in a short distance. Glorfindel looked amused and… content, while Miriela had a dreamy expression on her face. It was nice to see his friend distracted from reality for once. The first couple greeted the other and turned to leave.

While they were parting, Etchelion smiled knowingly. Being himself, he said loudly: "Finally! Anymore tension between the two of them and I would have migrated to the mountains!"

"Mind your own business, **flower-elf**" shouted mischievously Glorfindel and Míriela made a chocking sound, desperately trying to suppress her chuckles. When they had gotten somewhat away, both burst out laughing noisily, still holding each other.

Slightly pink, Etchelion turned to the little maiden, muttering things like "Don't mind them" and "the insufferable elves"

-----------------------------------------

Los Angeles, Earth

Year 2013

Christopher nudged Jared in the ribs pointing at the elleth on the bed. Her eyes were unfocused and her expression aloof.

"Should we wake her up or not yet? He can't sit down for a minute! And she just excuses herself and goes to her room to SLEEP?"

"Not to sleep but **think**, Chris… She just got too caught up in the memories. Remember when she explained how thin the line of sleep and consciousness is for elves?" The man smiled gently at the limp form of the elleth. The peaceful image contrasted greatly with her strong and cold demeanor. Only with those she really trusted she allowed showing a fraction of her true self.

"And _him_… He's not ranting yet but he must have paced the living room like two thousand times! Hey, did you notice the look on his face when he saw the TV?"

"I need to talk to her." A clear and haughty voice interrupted. The two men turned around, startled to face the male elf. How they hated it when Mir sneaked up on them like this! But she did that all the time; it was part of her job.

Under the ellon's façade of calmness, it was obvious he was frustrated beyond question.

"She's in reverie."

'_Like he didn't know, Jared…' _thought Chris.

The elf cocked a dark eyebrow. He was always amused by the race of men.

"I can _see_ she is in reverie, mortal. I will wake her up, we need to talk."

"Listen, man, I know you're sorta freaked out at the moment, but waking her up like this… tsk tsk. Grave mistake unless you want to show off a sliced throat…"

Haldir glared at them, angry that two mortals doubted his ability to protect himself from an elleth. He loved ellith but all due respect he was MARCHWARDEN of Lorien and knew how to handle himself… But how could these two know? Realizing they simply couldn't, he softened his expression and told them he could handle it.

"Thank you, anyway. But please, I'd like to speak to her in private."

They nodded and left the hallway. Haldir entered the room. Everything was so different from his world. How could this elleth reside in this place? For how long? And how did she end up here? He decided that only by asking her, he would be able to find the answers to his –many, truth to be told- questions. He was a little surprised however that she hadn't gotten up yet.

'_She must be really lost in her thoughts. I wonder what kind of memories my arrival stirred inside her…'_

He looked at her sleeping form on the large bed.

'_She looks so peaceful in her sleep, unlike her piercing gaze and arrogant stance when awake. She mustn't have always been like this…'_

He kneeled on the side of the bed and whispered in their native language, ready to back away if she attacked.

"Wake up, my lady."

Her eyes focused back and took a quick look on her surroundings. Her eyes rested on him and her hand slowly left the hilt of her dagger. She saw he was prepared for an attack and therefore assumed he was a warrior in Arda.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep when I know you are confused and utterly lost. It is just that you are the first of my kind I see after… a long time. Time passes differently here." She said bitterly. The sound of the elven words seemed strange and soothing altogether to her ears. Why did she have to wake up from the dream? And now, this ellon…

She motioned for him to sit on the bed as she pulled dark flocks from her face. He was surprised; she laughed at his expression. He'd soon find out to what extent the differences of the two worlds were and how deep in trouble he was. She had learned.

The hard way.

"I'd like you to explain to me in what circumstances you were brought here. What do you **know**?" He asked her, looking her straight in the eye. She had forgotten how beautiful ellyn could be and this was clearly a handsome one, although not as glorious perhaps as… Glorfindel. Oh, how he was always in her heart, the thought of his handsome face, his warm smile and tender caresses, his male body and golden hair, his teasing ways and gentle protection, his passionate kisses, his… _death._

She sighed. The ellon had said his name was Haldir. _'He's handsome in his own way'_ she thought, staring at the proud and sincere face of the silver-haired elf. Somehow, she couldn't find herself to be cold to him, even though it had been only mere hours since she had first met him and brought him to her place, still astonished. Perhaps it was because her instinct told her that this ellon was as honorable and trustworthy as her loved one was.

"It's a long story. I will only tell you, though, the parts that I seem fit for the moment and you will tell me about your own journey to this paradox place. If we are the only edhel in this world – and I honestly think that we are – we have only each other to rely on."

000000000000000000

Translations:

Ellon-male elf

Ellyn-male elves

Elleth-female elf

Ellith-female elves

Mellon nin-my friend

Ada-father

Lirimaer-lovely one

00000000000000000

I just love mischievous ellyn and dark ellith!

Okay, what do you think?

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, LotR is still not mine. Only the OCs and the plot.

Chapter 3

Los Angeles, Earth

Year 2013

"So, you mean to tell me that Morgoth is no more? After only 138 years? I don't understand how such a thing can be." The elleth stirred uncomfortably on the bed and refused to tear her gaze off the Marchwarden.

"My lady, it has been a lot more than that since he was defeated…"

"But how? 138 years ago he was there, as powerful as always! And with his powers, how could **anyone** defeat him?"

"He was exiled by the Valar themselves. My lady, if this conversation upsets you-"

"No!"

Míriela stood up abruptly and started to pace across the bedroom. After taking a few breaths to calm herself, she sat again, this time next to him. She fixed her eyes on his, intensely, and spoke in a restrained manner.

"I want- I **need** you to tell me if you are certain of this. Did you see it with your own eyes? It is too much for me to believe…"

He wasn't sure how to respond. Something was wrong and he couldn't understand exactly what it was. Why would she insist that 138 years ago Morgoth was in Arda? He decided to approach the matter carefully but sincerely.

"How could I have witnessed something like this, my lady, if it happened a long time before I was born?"

"WHAT? You are no elfling! You are certainly more than one hundred!"

"In fact, I am over four thousand…"

"It is impossible… Morgoth was THERE when I died, or I think I did, anyway! And I am three hundred and fifty years old!" Then her tone changed. "I hope you're telling me the truth." She said, suspicious.

Haldir knew how to recognize a danger point.

"My lady, I would not lie to you in any case and especially not under such circumstances. If you can't trust my word as Haldir, seeing that you don't know me well yet, then trust my word as Marchwarden of Lórien, faithful to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, the Lady of Light. " His expression was serious as he spoke these words but there was an underlying softness in his voice that revealed his deep respect and true allegiance to the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien.

She knew Galadriel. In fact, she had often spoken to her in social gatherings and family dinners. Of course, she was not her relative but Glorfindel was and as he ceaselessly reminded her, his house was always open for her. _'He would be so terribly stubborn about bringing me to his home, where it to be just the two of us or to dine with his family… Every time I tried to refuse, in fear I might not fit with the rest of the family members, he would tickle me to surrender or threaten to throw me over his shoulder and bring me himself… I think he actually did so once! Yes, ada wouldn't stop laughing at the face of my scowling naneth… He reminded her that Glorfindel was an honorable elf and that there would be many others present, at least this time... I don't think that last part helped any but Glorfindel was certainly smirking during the entire dinner! My smirking, noble ellon… He was so irresistible when being playful! And after everyone left, he kissed me with his usual combination of passion and restraint… I still can't understand how he noticed someone like me-'_

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry! I got lost in…in the past." She said quickly and gave him a tiny, teary smile.

When had she begun to cry? Hurriedly, she wiped her eyes, forgetting all about the eye-liner and managing to mess up her looks even further. Only the curious and somewhat amused face of the ellon told her something was wrong. Looking at her palms, she saw the black stains and immediately fled to the bathroom. After she returned she told the ellon how it was necessary for her job to disguise herself. Make up was necessary. He seemed to understand besides the fact that she hadn't told him yet the exact nature of her job.

"So, how can it be that one hundred thirty eight years ago I know Morgoth was in Arda but you tell me that at least over four thousand years ago he was not?"

"Perhaps, there is some factor we haven't thought of, my Lady…"

Then, it hit her.

"What year was it in Middle-Earth when you died, Haldir? And call me Míriela, nobody has called me a Lady for many years now and there is truly no need for such a title for me."

"Alright, Míriela… It was the year 2855 of the Third Age."

It was a good thing she was sitting.

It took her some moments before she could reply with a slightly shaky voice:

"I was brought here the year 510…"

"That is interesting." He muttered to himself but soon noticed how shaken the dark-haired elleth looked. He waited.

"The year 510…" she repeated, "…of the First Age."

When she raised her eyes to look at him, she saw his proud face frozen to a mask of utter surprise.

"In the fall of Gondolin." She added.

Minutes passed by in silence.

Slowly, Haldir finally composed himself and after a brief hesitation, he rested his hand briefly on her trembling ones and told her gently:

"Perhaps it all happened for a reason… I will tell you everything you need to know of the years that passed and the situation Arda is in now… We'll work it out, trust me."

She nodded.

"Now, we have a long night before us…"

-----------------------------------------------------

"Morning, Mir…"

"**Good **morning, Chris."

"How did ya sleep last night?"

"I didn't sleep at all." She stared at her mug of coffee and stretched her legs lazily on the couch.

"Really? How's that?" He raised a brow questioningly.

'_Chris is a nice guy but too stuck on several… subjects. How do I tell him that my world has seen so many days in my absence that they are more than the hours I lived in all my time in Earth?'_

"Oh, it is simple. Haldir decided to entertain me last night…."

Chris chocked on his own coffee.

"We had thought it certain but **so soon**? Tsk tsk, get away from me woman, I don't wanna be seduced!" He pretended to be in thought and smiled. "Or do I?"

"Christopher, take your arm off my shoulder because today I am in killer mode and when I say he entertained me I do not mean it in the way you think he did."

Unwillingly he let go, sighing.

"How did you mean it then?"

"He told me the story of the years that passed in Arda. As we found out, time passes by differently in the two worlds. I have grown less than a century and a half while my world has seen thousands of years come and go…"

"I'm sorry Mir…"

"Yeah, I know." She decided to change the still troublesome subject. "Where's the other criminal?"

The young man smiled wickedly.

"You should start calling him that again! He never quite got over it... He's with –ahem- company… Y' know him!"

"In his room? I didn't hear anything and neither did Haldir! And his bedroom is next to mine… The only bedroom on the upper floor is **yours**." Míriela said mockingly.

"Well, yeah, alright… I mean- damn you Sherlock!" Not being a morning person, he didn't realize what he was doing before it was too late.

He ruffled her hair.

A death glare was his reward. He glared back at her. Then Jared decided to join the living room, followed by two half-asleep giggling girls. They all looked disheveled.

"Is there anything I've missed?" Jared said before a massive yawn took over his mouth.

"If it is your brain, I don't know where it is and have long ago stopped looking for it." The elleth replied nonchalantly.

"Huh, very funny… Where's that Haldir fellow? Hey, Tiffany, make a cup for me too, babe…" Despite his sleepiness he managed a flashing smile.

"He's taking a bath."

"A bath? Hmm…"

"Not you too! Yes, he's taking a goddamn bath because he WAS IN A **BATTLE **last night! Not what your sick minds are thinking…"

They actually had the nerve to snort.

"Why do they think I was taking a bath?" Haldir asked in a low, amused voice.

He was trying to hide a grin.

"Probably that we had a nice f-"

Thankfully, she stopped mid-sentence.

'_I keep forgetting he just came from Arda… He must think I am some sort of slut. Well, I'm no angel but I have seen things and been in situations he can't even imagine. And I'm a female while I play this dangerous game. It is easier for me to get burnt… Should I have told him about Glorfindel or the particulars of my death? All he knows is that I am from Gondolin and my father was Lanthir the Counselor… And the essentials of my life here. He seemed so sad when I told him…'_

She cleared her throat. Haldir's eyebrows had risen the higher they could get.

"I'm sorry; I keep forgetting you're new to this place. Things are very different and I will have to introduce you to many things you face for the first time in your long years."

Chris chocked for the second time that day. He exchanged a look with the other young man.

Haldir could hardly restrain himself from laughing out loud. His eyes were sparkling as he was leaning on the doorframe, head tilted.

"You really need to have a brain transplant and soon, you two… Today, we will show some of this world to Haldir and answer to his questions. This night though, we have work to do. You contact Jonathan about the tape and I'll go to the Kashmir… We need to replenish our ammo and Rodriguez owes me a favor."

"I'll come with you."

"It is no place for you Haldir, all due respect. You are too used to ways of Arda where your target was clear to see." She sighed. "Here, you can easily confuse angels with daemons and the other way around…"

"I'll come nonetheless. Perhaps, it's what I'm here to learn."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Review please! I only have four reviews. If you think it deserves more then please leave a comment…

Thank you for reading, reviewing and adding this tale in your alert and favs lists! YOU RULE!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I haven't stolen Tolkien's work. Simply borrowed it, twisted it to my liking and posted it here. ;)

Lots of thanks to _islington bus no. 199 _for beta-ing this chapter!

Chapter 4

Los Angeles, Earth

Year 2013

Midnight came and the silver light of the moon fell on two figures, one of them hooded, standing in front of the iron door of a basement. The trash scattered around the little alley gave off a heavy smell which was repelling to their sensitive sense of smell.

Haldir tightened the grip of the hood around his neck.

"Do you remember what I told you about guns and what damage they cause?" Míriela asked him, as she readjusted her own gun on the inside of her coat.

"Yes." He had thought how sad it was that these people had perfected their techniques of war, and against their own kin too.

An empty can kept rolling around making low, metal noises each time it met a barrier. _'Why would it be there in the first place?'_

For once in his lifetime Haldir was truly out of place. Tonight, though, he had decided to face the depths to which this foreign world had decayed and, with it, his troubles. He had yet to solve the mystery of the dark elleth.

"All those people inside are armed. Our business is kind of… delicate. We're meeting the Anarchists and that's no problem since I am on good terms with them. But not all of them are only Anarchists... Some don't 'play' fair." She gazed at him intensely before adding the essence of her little speech. "It's best you remain silent and keep it low."

"We have already agreed on this." He met her disbelief with the patience of the older. "I am no elfling Míriela. I know not to attract trouble in situations I'm not familiar with."

"Okay then. We have no time to dillydally. Just… act carefully."

He ignored her intense look, mostly because from her point of view he was a stranger who had died in a battle, which was true of course but not entirely. Some details were amiss.

Then, she proceeded to secure the silken black kerchief she had used to cover her head with. It reached just above the eyebrow line and it was wrapped around her hair, covering it completely. It was a very peculiar look in Haldir's eyes and, combined with the rest of her black clothing and cloak it increased the mystery of Míriela's life even further. One thing he knew for certain, though, was that he didn't like it, the person she became once she was in that uniform. And now she was looking at him again... Her stare reminded him of silver daggers piercing him. It was quite like… his own. While she shook her head in exasperation for his silence and pushed the door open, he made a mental note to try to change his usual glare.

As soon as the door opened and the elleth burst in, he was overwhelmed by painfully intense music vibes. His ears started to whiz and he winced in discomfort. However, Míriela had already disappeared in the stuffy room, so he braced himself and followed.

He was in a dimly lit chamber. The decoration was extreme and totally different from any decorative school he knew. There were many unmatched colors and drawings raw and primitive on the walls. His senses were assaulted even more with the penetrating sound he supposed to be music.

And it smelled heavily of drink, ale if he was correct.

Míriela walked purposefully towards the back of the room. Some rugged men stared at her tall form with a look Haldir characterized mainly as vulgar. She didn't even turn her head as she kept pacing arrogantly towards the bar where two men stood, deep in conversation. Haldir followed from a distance, keeping his face under the big hood so that only shadows were visible from his nose and upwards if seen from a fair distance.

In the middle of the room, the elleth stopped and turned to look behind her back to see if he was near. Her face was a stone.

'_She is more than role-playing here. Has she had to do this for more than a century?'_

He noticed however that she hadn't moved and that her face was tenser than before. Just as she started to come swiftly towards him, he felt someone move up to him from behind. He ducked and the person's elbow caught air. Expecting to see a big man with ale-dripping beard, he was astonished to find that he assailant was… a woman. With orange spikes for hair and athletic built but a woman nonetheless. She looked cheekily at him and her light green eyes lit up as she eyed him better. It was then he realized he had dropped his hood in the ducking.

He replaced it quickly on the top of his head to hide his ears that fortunately were covered by strands of silver blond hair. Míriela had reached his side and looked down her nose at the woman.

"Having fun, Lysha?"

"Looks to me like you're the one having the… **fun**." Her voice sounded hoarse and provocative to Haldir. He didn't like the woman; she smirked at him but he met her eyes coldly.

"In any case, I thought I have long ago taught you not to mess up with my business, is it with Rodriguez or anybody else."

"Rodriguez… Still at task to get him do what you want? Taking money now? And now this lovely piece of a man… Hmmm… how's she, pretty face? Y'know what I mean… Rodriguez won't tell me." She took a small step towards Haldir, whose eyes were taking in her face, the small rinsed eyes, the freckles and thin mouth surrounded by aggressive hair. With every look and word she uttered, he disliked her even more. He side-looked at Míriela and was surprised to see she was grinning unpleasantly rather than fuming.

'_This can't be good. There is too much venom in this mortal woman.' _

"I have no time for this, Lysha. Your complaints to Rodriguez. I need to speak with him now," she said arrogantly, as if addressing a servant. Probably, the now annoyed woman deserved nothing better; it was, however, a dangerous game.

'_Snakes attack fast and when you least expect them to.'_

"Ol' Shadow got her firm ass off the aristocrats' salons to pay a visit to her low life friends?" she spat, animatedly turning around Haldir. "How much did you ask him for?"

"You never quite got over it, did you? That he trusted me more than you, even though you licked his shoes every day?" The elleth was still composed but the effect of her words was harsh on the young woman; her eyes became like slits.

"You fucking bitch!" She gritted her teeth.

"Goodbye."

However, before she could actually leave, the girl lunched forward and threw towards Haldir a small blade, which was caught mid-air by Míriela. She closed in Lysha's face and hissed her in her most freezing manner:

"Don't."

Then, she pushed the blade by the blunt side hard at the woman's chest, sending her several steps behind.

"We'll see about that." she spat. "Now, look, Rodriguez comes this way! He must have seen his slut in danger and come to her rescue! Oh, boy, you really are his favorite!" Turning to Haldir who was trying to restrain his anger, since, were they back home, the woman would have faced great penalties, such as his sword. Lysha added as venomously as she could master: "I hope you don't mind sharing... Barbie boy."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The dark-haired elleth barked suddenly. "You may insult me if you have nothing better to do but I will accept nothing of the kind about **him**." she finished, pointing with her head at the ellon's direction.

"I can handle it alright–" said Haldir tersely.

"You won't have to, whoever-you-are. Lysha, Marcella, this feud is called off** now**." When he noticed the tall, blond guy looking questioningly at her, he decided not to ask. "Marcella, take your friend and let's go to my room. We can talk better there."

"This isn't over…" said Lysha threateningly.

"Is it ever?" murmured the elleth disdainfully, before taking Haldir's hand and leading him to the hole Rodriguez referred to, as 'his room'.

He looked around, examining the place. It was not that different from the rest of the…'club' had she called it?

"Alright, you're here for ammo?" Rodriguez was taller than the elleth but still shorter than Haldir, as he noticed. He was muscled and not so clean but his eyes were a deep, honest brown. His hair was brown too, only a lighter shade.

"Smart boy." She offered him a small smile. "Shall I send my _servants_ to pick it up?"

The man laughed loudly.

"Tomorrow it'll be ready, send them by the warehouse. Not sure when I'll be able to set you up again though. Could be a month or two…"

Míriela sited herself at the edge of the torn bed, while the two males remained standing.

"You'll figure it out, Ro. I'm counting on you."

"Yeah… Who's the guy, Marc? It's not like you to bring company in business…"

"I've told you a million times not to call me Marc. He's a friend. It's not of the present to say anything else, nor will it be of the future."

"Okay, okay, touché! We'll meet again soon, girl…"

She snorted and got up.

"Only if I wish to," she whispered at him, passing by and leaving through the back door with Haldir next to her.

The winter wind was chilling but fortunately neither of them could feel much nor be affected by the strong cold. It must have been half an hour or so since they had left the warmth of the club. They walked quickly.

Míriela decided to speak so as to break the silence between them. It wasn't an angry silence but more like an awkward or even thoughtful one.

"That went well."

A smile formed on Haldir's lips.

"That was interesting," he said in turn.

The elleth guffawed a little. "I bet it was, Haldir of Lórien."

His smile widened.

"It certainly was, Marcella or Míriela of Gondolin."

"Oh come on! **Míriela.**"

"…"

"What?" That ellon was annoying! Why was he laughing at her?

"I have a question."

"Yes?" He was probably confused over the complicated politics she had tried to explain to him that morning. She certainly was too, at the beginning.

"Why did you not object to the woman's accusations about that man, Rodriguez?"

She looked at him with startled, grey eyes.

"You don't let anything pass, do you?"

"I'm the only other edhel than you in this world. I can understand many more things than the humans you lived with, for so long. Why didn't you try?"

"Perhaps because it was pointless?" she offered, raising an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Perhaps because it was part true?" he replied, doing the exact eyebrow motion.

She began to say something and then sighed. "It is more complicated than that. I– oh, we've reached home. We'll talk about this tidbit of Earth later, okay?"

"Whatever the lady wishes," he said half-courteously, half-humorously.

"Hmph! You should know better than that – God, I hate stairs!"

"You're starting to sound like a human, are you aware of the fact? And who is this God?"

"I prefer elevators; I'll show you tomorrow. Did I say God? I meant Eru."

"Here we are."

"Yes." She took the keys off her pocket and opened the door to the cozy apartment. The two men were still out and probably would for some hours to come. _'I wouldn't be surprised if one day, when there would be no more women that hadn't come to this place already, they'd come back with half a dozen empty-headed, giggling female humanoids they'd stolen from NASA.' _

Haldir shut the door behind him and took the hooded cloak off, as Míriela did the same with hers and the kerchief.

The gits were old enough to take responsibility themselves and for their actions, she decided. _'Right now all I want to do is go to my room, shut the door and leave outside the door the confusing feelings his presence brings me. He's so …handsome, an ellon after all these years, and an interesting one too… It's dangerous, he's looking at me. He's so close… I–"_

"I'll go… to the… bathroom. Uum, make yourself at home!"

Now he was even closer… And his eyes were intense, a shade between blue and grey quite difficult for one to tell apart.

'_Great! That wasn't suspicious at all, I so surprise myself! Eru… help me. And make him **STOP GRINNING!**'_

"I will."

"Huh?"

"I'll make myself at home." He passed her side closely, lingering a little longer and headed for the bedroom that she had told him was his that very same morning with leisured steps.

Shaking her head to clear it of its thoughts, she took off for her own bedroom.

'_It was nothing. I simply have been around humans for too long a time.'_

Then she realized there was something she had terribly missed doing with all her late night work and lack of sleep. And now was the best time to do it.

She would drown in her memories.

--------------------------------------------------

Haldir got up from his relaxed position on the bed and put on a long sleeved shirt of the light one he was wearing in bed. He had no sleep, after all.

'_Perhaps, a bath will clear my mind. I hope she has finished her own. It would have been a very awkward moment for the elleth! Come to think about it, perhaps I should try it some time... She's quite enrapturing despite her confused state and cultural crisis.'_

Smiling inwardly at the thought and actually surprised he was smiling so much in the situation he was in, he opened the door and entered the cold hall. A distant buzzing was coming from the elleth's room.

He walked to her door and knocked gently. Was she alright?

The door remained close and no one answered him too. Slightly worried, he knocked again and when he still received no answer, Haldir turned the handle and pushed in slowly.

There was not much light in the room. There in the middle, a long skirt was whirling around following the movement of the elleth's body. It was a circle flowing around her knees and then calves, as she kept tuning and turning with her arms open and raised. Her eyes were closed and the pale face was dreamy. She didn't seem to mind that her feet were bare on the freezing marble. The music he had heard was a whisper in the air, rhythmic enchantments in a language he had never heard before…

'_Mia fora… _

_nase vlepa gia ligo… _

_mono mia fora… _

_ki as pethena meta…'_

All he could do was lean in the doorframe and watch.

---------------------------------------------------------

Smiles, hugs, kisses…

A picnic basket full of fruit with a bracelet at the bottom…

Two beaming ellyn twirling her around in a mad dance…

She smiled, eyes still shut.

A soft look…

A soft hand…

Soft lips…

Someone in the room?

She stopped dead in the tracks and opened her eyes immediately.

In the door stood Haldir, silver blond hair untidy from lying down, lips slightly turned upwards adorably.

He crossed the distance between them with slow, smooth steps and leaned over her.

"I said I would have to learn," he whispered "but answer me something, Míriela…"

She waited. Her breath wasn't steady, with the dance and his presence. Her eyes were reaching his chin and the elleth's nostrils were filled with the scent of bitter almond.

The soap in the bathtub. Were they really that close?

"Tell me… Are **you** an angel or a demon?"

They looked at each other; the tension was almost visible in the air of the half-dark chamber.

"I'd say both." She didn't realize how slow and silky her voice was at the moment. "Black is not a choice, a color. It is the lack of it."

He slightly inclined his head in consideration, looked at her intensely a little longer and then, with some effort, left.

The incredible storm of thoughts kept both of them awake on their beds until dawn came and, with it, two very messed up and satisfied with themselves young men.

000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Here I am again with the continuation of the tale of the two worlds! Did you like it? What do you think of Haldir? Tell me, tell me, tell me!!

Just for the record: Míriela is not a Mary-Sue and I hope you can see that. She is beautiful but that is normal for elves; she is dark but that is the outcome of many years trying to survive in a world very cruel most of the time. There was love between her and the Golden Lord but that is normal, is it not? ;) And lastly, the bond Haldir and her both feel is nothing lyric. They are two elves alone in a hostile and foreign world. They are the only male and female of their species and they are both special in their own way. How could they not be attracted like a butterfly to the light?

The song (it doesn't belong to me) has a meaning not irrelevant to the story. I will try to translate it here:

Once

If I could see you for a while

Just once

Even if I died afterwards

00000000000000000000000

Lovely song!

Don't forget to leave a **review** if you like this little tale!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The usual; I don't like being graphic. ;D

A big thank you to the beta of this chapter, _islington bus no. 199_!

Chapter 5

"And did I mention she had vivid red hair back then?" Jared exclaimed, waving his glass of vodka.

"It was color shampoo, idiot," Míriela grimaced; her head had distinctly begun to throb. She put her glass down on the table and leaned back on the sofa. This had been going on for hours and she was afraid the loud music would wake up the neighbors.

"Still!" Chris cut in, his face pink from the booze.

"I say, why don't we toast? You can fill me in on the rest of her dirty secrets later," Haldir offered.

"When she won't be listening," he added afterwards.

"Hey!"

"Okay, okay. To Míriela, may you always be happy and celebrate many birthdays like this and blah blah blah! Happy Birthday!"

Haldir and Jared congratulated "Happy Birthday!" in a mixture of chuckles, jingling glasses and groans on the part of Míriela.

"I don't think I can take any more drink. Thanks you guys, I don't know what I would have done without you!" She raised the glass to her lips and drank the remnants of its contents in one gulp. "I would probably be sober now!"

Haldir sat up on his chair, his expression as serious as a drunken elf's could be. "Has it really been three weeks since I came here?"

"It's December 10th, silly! Three weeks and two days."

"Silly? I beg your pardon, my lady. I am the M–"

"otherf–" A pillow landed heavily on her face, sending her flat on the back of the couch.

"What was that for?" she yelled.

"What language is that, **_my lady_**?" The ellon grinned impishly. "And you'd think the elleth who was born the same day as me, would have some manners…"

"It's your birthday today?!" She asked dumbfound.

He nodded.

"Why did you not tell us?" asked Chris as he refilled their glasses. Míriela covered hers with her hand and looked at him warningly. "I know what you're trying to do; it won't work," she told the dark-haired man. He didn't seem to mind her comment at all.

Haldir took her hand off the rim of the glass and put it on her lap.

"After having celebrated your first thousand birthdays, you get bored of them. But now that you know, won't we toast this weird turn of fate?"

Míriela sighed and lifted her now refilled glass. "To Haldir, may you find what your heart desires."

He smiled gently and then said theatrically "December 10th is an interesting day… Looks like only great personalities are born this day."

The observation was followed by loud laughs and sneers.

"Who's in for a shot contest?"

"Don't look at me like that, Chris! You know I'm not too drunk to object." She got up and headed for the stereo to turn the volume off a bit but lost her balance and ended up on the soft carpet, muttering "spiiiinning…"

Haldir offered her a hand to get up but she stayed there. "It's fine. The carpet is warm" and she lied on her back.

"Elves can't hold the booze very well, can they?"

"Not as well as humans, apparently. Give me the bottle, Jar."

"No, Mir, you've had enough."

"Jared, Jared, don't be such a jackass! Give her the bottle…" Chris interrupted with a charming smile.

Haldir watched interested as they threw her the vodka bottle. She giggled in a most unlike her way. He decided it was time to take matters into his own hands, no matter how entertaining it was to see Chris's efforts. Besides, a drunken elleth was not a sight he was accustomed to_. 'Nor was an elleth that gives you the cold shoulder and tells you to 'get the fuck off' when she is upset. But that's one of the things that make her so challenging.'_

He crouched and took the bottle out of the protesting elleth's hands.

"I think it's time you went to bed, Míriela."

"Bed? What bed? I ain't coming to your bed, Mister I'm-The-Almighty-Marchwarden!" she slurred, starting to shake from snickering.

"Thank you very much, now either you get up or I carry you," he said nonchalantly.

"You're drunk too, you can't carry her. We'll take her to her bedroom later, okay?"

He eyed them both suspiciously.

"And we **will** leave. **Okay**?"

Haldir's head was spinning. He could use a sleep right now, and as the rational part of his mind kicked in he remembered they were her best friends. If she trusted them, so did he.

"Fine. I'm not sure I can act coherently now, so I won't risk dropping her on the floor or something like that. Don't you try anything stupid, I'm warning you."

"Elf-dude, we've known her for ages! So just, go get some sleep. You look like shit."

He rolled his eyes and turned off the music the way they had shown him and was about to take off for his bedroom, when a slow voice echoed in the room.

"Let me give you some a- advice, Haldir. Don't you EVER, ever ever ever tell a human you're an el- elf. They're going to ask you if S- Santa really uses all those let- ters as toilet paper…"

She flashed him a dizzy smile and then started laughing crazily. Shaking his head, he entered his bedroom and fell on his bed limply, hoping to fall asleep soon to get the spinning sensation away.

----------------------------------------

"What's happened since I left?" Jared muttered to the other man, once Haldir was gone.

Chris sighed.

"Nothing in particular… They just don't get around to doing anything interesting. It's blowing the shit out of my mind; I think in two millennia or so they will FINALLY admit their attraction to each other and act on it!"

"Perhaps we can speed things up a bit." They both looked down at the sleeping form of the elleth.

"Matchmaking services, c'mon!"

"We'll just wake her and leave her in front of the bedroom. She'll think it's hers and tomorrow morning will be **priceless**."

A glint of mischief lit up Chris's eyes.

"Perhaps… Ooookay!"

They proceeded to shake her arms and she jumped up, her gaze very fogged from the headache. She groaned and protested loudly but they easily lifted her up and dumped her in front of Haldir's room.

She stumbled and caught the doorframe to stay on her feet. She took small, uncertain steps inside 'her' room.

'_Oh, I'm not drinking like this again. It all turns… Huh, thank Eru it's dark. I love the darkness, I am the Queen of darkness. Ahhh, my bed…"_

She fell hard on the mattress.

'_Pillow, sweet pillow… THERE you are! Nice pillow, warm pillow…" _She snuggled her 'pillow' and hugged it as tightly as she could.

- --------------------------------

**A/N: A little break after all the action and a nice calmness before the storm! **

This chapter, although short, is dedicated to** Shaitanah**,** Dune Master **and **islington bus no. 199**, who are all _great personalities_..!

**;D**

You know what to do! You're all wonderful! (I'm not trying to make you review, no…)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Am I the only one who's bored by disclaimers? We are in a fan fiction site! Of course Tolkien's work isn't mine!

Thank you, islington bus no. 199, for beta-ing and supporting this story!

Here it is, our new chapter! Sorry for the wait. Things have been (and will be) really busy here!

Chapter 6

Los Angeles, Earth

Year 2013

Haldir stretched and tried to ignore the strong headache that he knew from experience would torture him for the rest of the day. He was still half-asleep but the sun's morning rays were too bright to allow him to stay on the mattress anymore.

Something, though, wasn't right. His chest felt heavier than usual.

Slowly, he opened first one eye and then the other.

There, on his chest, lay sprawled a mass of untidy, black hair. The elleth had grabbed his tunic and buried her face on the soft fabric. For a few moments he only stared at her, shocked by this unexpected turn of events. Then, slowly, a snicker escaped his lips and his chest rumbled in the effort not to burst out laughing.

The elleth didn't seem to mind that her pillow was shaking in laughter. She only lifted her other hand to his neck.

Haldir disentangled his arms and gently removed her hands from him. The movement woke her up this time. Her head jerked up and she grumbled from the sudden awakening.

The elf waited patiently for her to register her surroundings and, when she noticed where she was lying and a small cry escaped her lips, he was ready to catch her before she fell over.

Míriela's eyes narrowed from anger and she didn't waste any time. She half-asked, half-yelled at him. "What are you doing on my bed?"

He, on the other hand, simply looked at her. After a moment of silence, he took a look around. "I'm not as resilient to the drink as men but still I have the ability to recognize my room even after the night of worst drinking in the history of elves."

She stared at him blankly. Her head hurt horribly too, so she hadn't realized she was still on top of him. But suddenly she noticed that the bed was lying on wasn't in the part of the room she remembered and the walls were slightly paler. Her face quickly became the same yellowish color.

"Why the hell did you bring me to **your** room?" she asked abruptly, staring unblinkingly at his fake solemn expression.

"I can't claim I'm responsible of such a deed, no matter how much I'd like to. Because, actually, we were sleeping like _this_, with you on top of me, and not like…" He swiftly brought his legs beneath hers and turned her over on the bed, trapping her. "…this."

Her facial expression changed to that of fury and was about to start fighting when the door burst open and the two responsible for this incident came in.

"Whoa, Chris, our little plan seems to have worked!" a very enthusiastic young man exclaimed.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the right thing to say but the notion hit him a wee too late.

"Did you just say… _your **plan**_?" Míriela's voice came muffled under the weight of the ellon but the incredulous tone was still recognizable. Impatiently, she blew towards the curtain of silver hair that blocked her view. Of course, the effect was short-lived since once again the light elven strands fell back. Annoyed, she shoved him from atop of her and he landed on the bed next to her, a sly smile on his face. He could have her still pinned down with not so much of an effort but the risk of getting kicked or bitten would rise tenfold with each passing second. He lay back on his pillow and put his hands behind his head, preparing himself for the show.

"Did you just say _YOUR PLAN_?" She got up and fixed her shirt, not even bothering to tame the dark mass of hair that surrounded her oval face like a second-hand halo. Her eyes were wide as she took slow steps towards her friends.

With not such a friendly look, to say the least.

"Uh… plan? No, I didn't say such a thing… It was, uhh, merely… pan"

"_And did your little **PAN** work?" _

"Now, Mirie, don't get upset! All he meant was that …uhhh…"

She was close to them now. Perhaps too close for comfort.

In the meantime, Haldir was watching as if the only thing he was missing was a glass of good wine and a picnic basket. _'On second thoughts, just the picnic basket would be fine,'_ he thought, wincing slightly and pressing his thumbs to his temples in a useless attempt to diminish the ache.

"What were you two **thinking**? Or better what _WEREN'T_ you two thinking again!"

"Don't be such a bitch, Mirie, we simply thought to… enlighten your day a little!" Christopher displayed a carefully chosen chastised expression.

"And let us ASSUME I am comfortable enough with you for such a prank! **But Haldir?** Did you ever think what **HE** might say about this, you thick-headed baboons?"

"As far as I managed to see, he was on top of y–"

"**HALDIR!** Tell them what you think about this. Now." The second-hand halo was more like a halo from hell, by now.

"Are you sure you want me to?" he asked comfortably, further stretching his long legs.

"Of course! They deserve it, the senseless _calves_." She tapped her foot, all the while shooting daggers at their direction.

At first it was quiet; then Haldir, turned his gaze upon the two of them and stated smugly, to the others' total shock:

"I suppose what I'd like to say goes along the lines of… thank you."

And he winked.

-----------------------------

**2 hours later**

"Is she still in her room?" Haldir asked tiredly, sipping at his tea.

"The thumping noises from the walls have stopped but I think she's still fuming."

The three males sat in the living room with their legs lazily on the coffee table.

"She'll kill us all when she comes out and, not that it makes a difference since you two guys will be dead too, but my will is on the second drawer of the closet, under the underwear."

Haldir let out an undignified noise. "Under the underwear? Even if I survived her ire, your will would remain untouched even if Arda's fate was written in it. Which I doubt."

He tilted his head to the man's side and gave him a cheeky grin.

"Elves… Go figure."

"It's the she-elves you have to be wary of my friend, not us, humble warriors that we are."

Before Jared had time to voice his agreement, a door opened and closed with a loud thud and the object of their conversation appeared in front of them.

"Okay. First thing: Don't you EVER embarrass me so again. Second thing: Haldir, you will pay with blood for backstabbing me like that. Third thing: **_TAKE YOUR FEET OFF THE BLOODY COFFEE TABLE_**."

With that, the elleth turned her back and disappeared as fast as she arrived, the door bouncing loudly for some time later.

Three slightly shaken males stared at the place she had stood.

"Women and hormones…"

An exasperated sigh came from not just one direction.

-------------------------------------

**1 hour later**

Míriela still wasn't at her best while she was preparing lunch. With swift movements, she added some salt to the red sauce and stirred. She was acting mechanically, her mind drifting elsewhere.

Just as she was taking out four dishes, she remembered to go the storeroom and retrieve her gun and some ammo. She would need it for tonight's job.

'_Not every day can be a party.'_

Taking the sauce and the pasta off the fire, she went to the cupboard where they kept the keys. Her hands lifted the thin wooden bottom and searched for the keys to the storeroom and the small apartment they had next door, in case of an emergency. The store room unfortunately was only linked to that apartment, having them go through the entire trouble each time they wanted to get their weaponry. Not that the choice of having it in the middle of their living house was discussable. And the other apartment was way too small.

Her fingers kept searching frantically but no piece of metal was found. Now worried, she stuck her head and inside. When she pulled back again, she was on the verge of panic.

The keys were gone.

"Chis! Jared!" She stomped at the hall, searching desperately for them.

They were in Jared's room, watching some game of football.

'_No time for such things, now. If this really means what I think it does, we are really cornered.'_

"Did you take the keys to the storeroom?" Her tone was too urgent to be ignored.

"Why are you on edge, girl? The keys…" the men exchanged a wary glance, "…no," said Jared.

"Did you do it again last night? Answer me!"

"Yeah, alright, we called some… well, uuh… girls here last night and we thought not to disturb the snuggling couple so we just went to the other apartment… But why?"

"**Fuck it!** What did you do with the keys? The KEYS, Jared. We have ALL our weapons in there, except for my daggers." She was suddenly very pale.

Fear tainted Jared's fair face, while Chris was wide-eyed. "Christ, Jar, we fucked up. I was too drunk to notice!"

He looked at the ashen elleth regretfully.

Her voice was shaken when she addressed them after a while. "Did you happen to invite…" she swallowed, shutting her eyes, "…Lysha?"

Christopher held his head in his hands.

"Oh dear, y-"

"OUT OF ALL WOMEN, LYSHA CONNOR, DAMN IT!" she exploded. "Jared, go check on the storeroom, though I'm sure that because of your frigging stupidity, it will be empty…"

She was shaking slightly. The argument didn't go unnoticed by Haldir, who stood now next to her.

"I heard. What does this mean?"

She looked at him stiffly.

"It means we are stuck here, without long-range or any other kind of weapon apart from two old daggers, set up by an organization of assassins with the secure back of the police…" she stopped until Jared came back and sat on an armchair, his face indicating that he had found everything wide open and empty. "…and now we must wait, unable to do anything, not to mention going out. We have to close all the windows, pull the curtains, and guard the door since we lost every key as the look on Jared's face tells me…" The man barely nodded, "…and that is until our food supplies evaporate. Not that I expect them to strike in the middle of the day. No…"

Míriela gave them one last ominous look and, before leaving the room, she added:

"I've been in this situation before. Don't be afraid now; save that for when the sun sets."

-----------------------------

Am I too cruel? You'll find out soon. Grizelda, what you asked me for is in the next chapter.

Thank you to all those wonderful people who have reviewed! Your support means the world to me!

Tell me, how did you like this one?!?


End file.
